A traditional interactive children's game played by multiple players is typically called RED LIGHT/GREEN LIGHT.
A limitation of this traditional game is that it must be played by more than one participant. The participants include a caller and the body of players.
The caller determines a RED or a GREEN LIGHT condition during which the players are respectively forbidden or permitted to move. The object of the game is to be the first player to progress across a playing field to reach and tag the caller as a consequence of alternately advancing during the GREEN LIGHT conditions and remaining motionless during the RED LIGHT conditions.
The participants begin by positioning themselves on a playing field sized appropriately for the number of players. Initially the players are located behind an arbitrary starting line which is physically separated from the position of the caller. Throughout the game the caller remains in this initial position. The caller then turns his or her back to the players and calls a GREEN LIGHT condition. After this signal and during this time the players are permitted to advance and may progress toward the caller at their own individual rates.
After an arbitrary period of time the caller abruptly turns to face the main body of players and simultaneously calls a RED LIGHT condition. At this signal, the players must immediately stop all motion and remain motionless as long as the caller is facing the players.
If the caller observed any player in motion upon turning to face the players or at any time during the RED LIGHT condition, that player is identified and sent back to the starting line to begin again upon the initiation of the next GREEN LIGHT condition. The traditional game is further limited by the lack of impartiality in the callers judgmental ability to detect motion upon turning to face the players.
If the caller did not observe player motion, the condition of GREEN LIGHT is reinstated at the callers discretion and the action is repeated for multiple cycles of RED LIGHT/GREEN LIGHT conditions until a player progresses close enough to reach and tag the caller thereby winning the game.
It would be desirable to emulate the traditional game and to overcome its limitations by providing an interactive amusement toy/game which can be played by one or more players and afford impartially in determining the relative motion of the players during a RED LIGHT condition. It would also be desirable to provide a limited teaching aid to children to instill the concepts of associating red with stop or caution and green with go or all clear.